Chainmail Diaper Squad teaser
by Megabluex
Summary: Ginger and her friends were heading to a kingdom that was overrun by a mysterious powerful witch, unknown to them the witch is really a ghost name Paddeia, to make things worse Ginger can't stop thing about a raven hair teen from the kingdom with weird flame symbol on his outfit.


Chapter1 : unnamed chapter title teaser

On the outskirts of Amity Park in the forest area, the Friendly Earth Diaper Company was restore to its former glory, all the broken windows were replace, the parking lot has new pavement with no grass coming throw it, the vines have been trimmed off the outside walls and all the cracks have been removed or fill in with concrete, the factory also has a fresh coat of paint over it that was sky blue and light green that match the diapers the factor produce. Inside the factory the machinery and the main computer looks brand and shinny new, the factory's floors look clean and sparkling new, on the other side of the factory a new area was just added, a second story office was now included to the factory. Inside the office was a few high tech devices and a flat screen computer screen on top of a old fashion office desk, behind the desk was a latin woman wearing a reddish pink business suit with matching high heel shoes and long black hair with one pony tail on top. This woman was known as Mileena Sanchez aka Paddeia and this is her office and the main headquarter for the Amity Park Babies, Mileena was looking over some diaper order from out of town and state, her company became quite popular since the introduction of the Phantom brand diaper, a diaper that has the same color style as Danny Phantom's jumpsuit and with his logo on it, Mileena was happy that her daughters did the ad for her and enjoy wearing the phantom brand diapers.

That is when her office door open and her daughters walking one had the same hair, skin, and eye coloring as her, she ware hot pink T-shirt that shows off her belly and sky blue tight jeans with white shoes, this was her blood daughter Paulina Sanchez aka Padded and the other had purple eyes, with purple lipstick on her lips and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie, while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. This was her 1/3 blood daughter Sam Manson aka Diapertrix, Mileena watch them come in and notice that they were waddling, she could tell that her daughters need a diaper change.

Time skip 3 weeks later in the medieval dimension will be fill in later.

Three warrior women were walking through a forest one was a red head with ruby red lips and wearing leather black like bikini with match leather fingerless long gloves, long leather high heel boots, 5 black choker with spikes are on her body one around her neck, the other two on her arms and legs, and a spike cover black leather belt around her waist, her weapon is a long blueish grey sword with a dark red gem on the hilt. This person is name Ginger and she is the leader of the chainmail squad. Her friend next to has a strawberry blond hair, with blue eyes, and pink lips, wearing a grayish blue armor like bikini, with matching long arm gantlets and long armor high heel boots, and pauldron also known as armor plated shoulder pads, she also had chainmail covering her arms and legs, this girl go by the name Daisy. The warrior lady talking to her had a animal skin amazon look she also had fur legging on her legs and was bare footed was she walks, she also has a silverish gold arm cuffs with matching metal hair band that rested on her female style alfo hairdo, a pair of earring that went with the hair band and arm cuff completed her look. Her weapon was a grayish silver battle axe with two green gems on it, this amazon warrior is Chakka.

At this moment Ginger was thinking about all their adventures and trophy hunts, because of their outfits no one takes them seriously and only see them as eye candy. Ginger hated her armor it doesn't give enough protection, but it shows enough cleavage to make any man to just look at them and not hear anything they say. She doesn't understand why Daisy, Chakka , and Vana are okay with it, well except Vana, she just trick the other male hunters or treasure seekers from their trophies, then she heard something that snap her out of her thoughts.

Chakka: "So girl, where are we heading, we been walking in this direction for a whole day, my feet are killing me."

Daisy: "Yeah Gen, my feet are hurting too."

Ginger: "we are heading to a mysterious kingdom that has been over run by a very powerful witch, as far as the rumors go."

Chakka: "So we are heading to a kingdom that has a powerful witch as its new ruler, so is their anything we should know about her."

Ginger: "No, the weird thing is that she is not taking over or conquered the kingdom, and the strange thing is the information about her powers never made out of the kingdom, because all the male messengers disappeared."

Daisy: "But then how did you hear about it Gen."

Chakka: "Yeah girl how did you hear these rumors, if all the male messenger disappeared."

Ginger was about to answer them back until she saw something that caught her eyes, just a few more feet down the dirt path was a young raven hair, teenage boy with sky blue eyes. He was wearing full body chainmail with a white tunic and brown pants covering the chainmail, with matching boots, what really caught her eyes was the symbol on the front of his white tunic, it was a light green flame like shaper with a dark green letter in the center. Ginger couldn't keep her eyes off him, she just keep looking at him, there is something about that keep ringing inside her head to walk to him, then she remember her friend, Ginger stop walking and turn around to her friends luckily for her they talking to each other so they didn't see him yet.

Ginger: "Okay girls let take a brake for now and get back to walking in a few."

Chakka and Daisy both smiled happily and nod their heads, then head back to a few feet to a couple of boulder that were near a like to sit on them, Chakka started to rub her bare feet for being sore from all that walking and Daisy did the same as she took off her long armor high heel boots, luckily for them there was a lake near by to put their feet in the water, unknown to them someone was watching them from the forest all you can see was its lower jaw, but by the looks of it, it was female and smile evilly at them, but it gets even stranger as a pair of blood red eye was watching her from above in the shadows, then it look back at Ginger, Daisy and Chakka it gave a look that show that it was happy to see them.


End file.
